All That's Left
by Kiko-666
Summary: When Ginny finds herself trapped inside her mind, she turns to the most unlikely person for help. Rated PG-13 for: mentioning of self-mutilation, reference to suicide and language.
1. Chapter 1 : Suicide

Ginny Weasley, the fifteen-year-old Hogwarts beauty, stepped out into the crisp November air. Even though it was cold, she wore a black tank top and black capris. Her flaming red locks looked stunning against her milky white shoulders, a trait she had always been proud of. Small brown freckles were scattered across her high cheekbones and nose and her cinnamon-brown eyes sparkled with life. She had always loved the snow and spent so much time in it that she never noticed how cold it was.  
Meanwhile, a certain platinum-blonde Slytherin was sulking in the Great Hall, bored to death.  
"Drakie, come outside with me!" Pansy Parkinson said, pulling him against his will, to the big front doors that led to the frosted lawn outside. Draco pulled his heavy emerald cloak on before Pansy opened the doors, letting in an icy draft.  
Ginny turned around and scowled. A very annoyed Draco stood tall, despite the heavy cloak, next to a bundled-up, rosy-cheeked Pansy who clung to his arm as if she had super glued herself there.  
'Oh my god, he's gorgeous!' Ginny thought, catching herself, 'Hold up! Me, thinking Malfoy is attractive?' she mentally slapped herself for letting such fantasies get a hold of her.  
On the other hand, Draco's eyes had caught onto the flaming red hair and milky white skin and started eyeing Ginny hungrily. 'Wait, me falling for a Weaslette? Ha, ridiculous!' Even still, he couldn't stop staring at her.  
"Why don't you take a picture Malfoy?" Ginny snapped, seeing Draco was obviously attracted.  
"Take a picture, of you? Yeah, dream on Weaslette!" Draco said, walking past her towards the lake, with Pansy glaring at the small redhead the whole time. 'How can she stand this insanely cold weather? She really should put her cloak on.'  
Ginny put her head down and watched as small teardrops fell to the ground. Suddenly the air around her felt colder than ever. For the past weeks, stress had been taking it's toll upon Ginny, both physically and mentally, and Draco's harsh words had triggered something within her. So Ginny did the only thing she knew how to do: run. She glanced at the looming darkness of the Forbidden Forest, which now seemed quite welcoming.  
Ginny bolted, her feet taking her swiftly to the edge of the forest and beyond. Draco, hearing rapid, light footsteps behind him, turned in time to see Ginny's small frame dive into the depths of the dangerous forest.  
But Ginny kept on running, not caring who saw or even who cared, she just wanted to disappear. Many times before she had run into the forest to a special clearing that kept her safe until she was ready to return back to Hogwarts, where she could curl up into a ball and want to die, but she was safe from herself and everyone else there. It was solitude, isolation from the world outside her own.  
Suicide suddenly seemed a good idea to Ginny right now. She had tried twice before. The first time, she had backed down, a mere shadow of a Gryffindor she had thought herself for quite some time after that. The second time, Hermione walked in on her and sent her straight to the school psychologist.  
Draco tried turning away, pretending Ginny didn't exist, but couldn't. When he had first walked out that morning, the first thing he saw, along with Ginny's flaming hair and fair skin, were deep gashes in her back and the back of her arms.  
'Ginny.' Draco said to himself subconsciously.  
"What was that, Drakie?" Pansy asked in her high-pitched baby voice she used to get whatever she wanted from people.  
"Nothing, I was just thinking to myself." Draco said, leading them back to Hogwarts. 


	2. Chapter 2 : Frostbite

"Harry, have you seen Ginny lately?" Ron asked the messy black-haired boy sitting by the cozy fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.  
"No, why do you ask?" Harry said, turning from his game of wizard chess with Seamus to look at the freckle-faced brother of Ginny.  
"It's been two days since any word of her or anyone has seen her for that matter. I'm starting to worry; what if she's run off again?"  
Harry looked down at his watch, "Ten till double potions, Ron. We can talk on the was down to the classroom, come on."  
"Right." Ron said as he and Harry collected their things and left through the portrait hold with Seamus close behind.  
Ginny lay half-frozen in a blanket of snow that had covered her during the nights. Her eyes were open and staring up at the cloudy gray sky. Her milky white skin now had a pale blue tint and her cinnamon eyes were dilated from shock and symptoms of hypothermia.  
'Oh my god.' Ginny's head spun, 'I'm going to die.' She started to panic but found she could not move. A sharp pain shot through her spine and her blood-curdling scream rented the still, cold air around her.  
The echo faded, leaving the eerie silence once again around a now unconscious Ginny.  
Draco's head snapped up from his dream. It took him a minute to realize where he was, right in the middle of double potions. The dream he had just had was so realistic and so eerie. He had seen Ginny covered in snow, her dull eyes just staring blankly, but full of pain. Her back arched and her shrill scream echoed through the forest, when Draco woke. But was it a dream? It seemed so real to Draco, he had to find out.  
Draco raised his had cautiously, "Professor?"  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said, stopping his monotonous, droning lecture on moonstones.  
"May I please go see Professor Dumbledore? I believe it's rather urgent."  
"Leave. Take your things." Snape said, dismissing him and returning to his lesson.  
Draco packed his things up and bolted out the door and straight up to Professor Dumbledore's office. Being Head Boy had it's advantages. He knocked on the door and the curt voice of Professor McGonagall answered, "Come in."  
"Professor?" Draco said, stepping inside the small, circular office.  
"Mr. Malfoy, what brings you to my office during class? Not in trouble, are we?"  
"No, no, nothing like that. It's about a dream I just had in class. I believe it may be a vision of some sort."  
"A dream? Tell me of this dream, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Dumbledore said, scanning Draco with his bright blue eyes behind his half-moon spectacles.  
"Well, it started out in a clearing. I could just see the head of one of the students here; the body was covered in snow. It was in the Forbidden Forest and everything was quiet. Until the girl's back arched up, her eyes closed in pain and she screamed. That's when I woke up. It wasn't like any other dream I had ever experienced before. I could feel the girl's pain, the stress she had put upon her, and I could feel the cold. It was scary, to be honest."  
"Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, exactly which student is this that you speak of?" Dumbledore said, looking Draco in the eyes.  
"Ginny Weasley."  
"Minerva, may you please get my crystal ball from the cabinet right behind you?" Dumbledore asked Professor McGonagall.  
"Certainly." Professor McGonagall got the crystal ball and put it softly on Dumbledore's desk.  
"A crystal ball? How will this help find out whether or not my dream was a vision?" Draco asked, puzzled.  
"Your dream was a vision and this is not the crystal ball Professor Trelawney uses for divination. It is used to locate missing persons within a five-mile radius." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tapped the crystal ball twice and muttered something that sounded like 'Virginia Weasley'.  
Suddenly, black smoke billowed out from somewhere within the middle of the ball. The smoke spiderwebbed across the glass and quickly changed color to red, then to blue, then clear and an image could be seen within the ball.  
"Ginny?" Draco looked at the image. The exact image he had seen in his dream, only now Ginny was unconscious and most of her face was hidden in snow.  
The ball's image soon turned into a map of the Forbidden Forest with a little red and gold dot pinpointing Ginny's location.  
Dumbledore whistled loudly and put out his arm for a beautiful, large phoenix.  
"Fawkes, I want you to memorize this map. See this red dot, this is where Ginny Weasley is. I want you to go and find her, bring her back to the hospital wing immediately afterwards. We will wait for you there." Dumbledore whispered softly to the bird before it took off through the open door.  
"Well, we must get going to the hospital wing. More than likely, Fawkes will beat us to the hospital wing, even carrying Ginny with him. Now come, hurry." Dumbledore got up and motioned for Draco to follow him. Even for his age, Dumbledore walked quite fast, turning left, then right, then left again until they had finally reached the hospital wing.  
Sure enough, Fawkes was waiting for them on Ginny's bedpost. Apparently Madame Pomfrey had already taken care of Ginny.  
Draco and Dumbledore both sat at Ginny's bedside in silence for quite some time before Dumbledore spoke, "Draco, I would like to offer my deepest thanks to you. If you hadn't told me about your vision, Miss Ginny would be dead from dehydration, frostbite, and hypothermia. Luckily, Fawkes knew the urgency of his mission and made great haste. Thank you." With those last two words, Dumbledore got up and left, leaving Draco staring at Ginny's beautiful face and flaming hair.  
"Sweet dreams, Ginny." Draco softly kissed Ginny's forhead before leaving to the Head Boy room.  
  
A/N: Hey, hope y'all like chapter 2! This only my first/second fanfic (depends on which one I finish first, lol) and reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks! ^.^ ~*Kiko-666*~ 


	3. Chapter 3 : Slytherin Pride

Ginny woke the next morning to find herself in the hospital wing. She looked around for the first time in three days and she finally felt warm.  
"W-what happened, where am I?" Ginny asked herself.  
"You're in the hospital wing, Miss Weasley." Came Dumbledore's soothing voice from beside her.  
"Professor? What happened?"  
"Well, apparently you had run off somewhere into the Forbidden Forest and Mr. Malfoy was in class at the time. He came to my office and told me about a vision he had just seen. It was of you, in the forest. I sent Fawkes out to get you, and my beloved phoenix brought you back half dead, but still alive." Dumbledore looked into Ginny's eyes and smiled.  
"If it wasn't for young Mr. Malfoy, you would still be out there, dead possibly. Now, you get rested up and I want you to stay here until Madame Pomfrey says so. I will be seeing you, Miss Weasley. Good day to you." Dumbledore got up and walked out of the hospital wing.  
'Draco saved me, but why?' Ginny thought to herself. All she could think about were reasons why he would save her until she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
Draco lay in bed staring at his dark ceiling unable to sleep knowing Ginny had almost died.  
'Why do I keep thinking of her?' Draco asked himself suddenly, 'She's one of them, the mudblood lovers! But how could I not think of her? With her flaming red hair and milky white skin and those cute little freckles.' Draco yawned and fell asleep, dreaming of Ginny and him.  
Ginny woke the next morning just to find that it was still dark. Oh how she missed watching the sunrise. She closed her eyes again, hoping to fall back asleep, just for a few minutes, when she heard soft footsteps coming her way.  
Instead of trying to fall back asleep, she sat upright just to find herself staring into the silver-gray eyes of her Slytherin savior.  
"Draco?"  
"Ginny?"  
They both stared into each other's eyes longingly before the first rays of sunlight crept through the window and onto Ginny's bed.  
"I-I wanted to thank you for yesterday." Ginny put her head down. Now she felt like she had disgraced the whole of Gryffindor house for thanking a Slytherin, for anything.  
"Well, I came up here to sort out my feelings. Ever since that day I saw you run into the forest, I couldn't stop thinking of you. And now, every time I think back to the way I treated you, I feel like my whole world is crumbling beneath me."  
Ginny could see the sincerity in his eyes and felt tears run down her cheek. Draco sat down beside her and held her close. Their embrace seemed to last much more than that one moment that it had happened in, as if time had stopped just for them alone.  
Ginny pulled away. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks had a rosy tint. "If you feel that way about me, then why do you treat me like dirt?"  
"I'm sorry, sorry for everything I've said and done to cause you pain, and I want to make it up to you."  
"How can you make up for all the pain you've caused me?" Ginny asked, on the verge of crying again.  
"By loving you. Now more than ever I realize that all I've ever wanted was right in front of my face. It was you. I-I love you, Virginia Weasley."  
  
A/N: Woo, another chapter typed up! Hope everyone likes it! Oh yea, for everyone who reviewed, thanks a bunch! I really appreciate them. Anyways, I'm hoping to get this story finished someday soon since now I actually have motivation to finish it, lol.  
  
Motivation: readers and fans of Draco/Ginny pairings! ^.^ Aren't they such a cute couple? Kiko-666  
  
P.S. Next chapter I get up, I'll start plugging all of my wonderful reviewers! You guys are the greatest! ^.^ 


	4. Chapter 4 : Mixed Emotions

Ginny sat in the common room in front of the fire, turning over everything Draco had told her in the hospital wing. It had been two days and she hadn't eaten anything. The only thing she would let herself consume was water when Hermione brought some up for her. Already she had lost seven pounds and felt weaker than ever.  
The portrait hole opened and Hermione stepped through. In her arms she carried a few bottles of water. She sat down beside Ginny and handed her one.  
"Ginny, you have to eat something soon. What you're doing isn't healthy, and if you miss any more class then you're going to fail the mid- terms." Hermione told Ginny as she took a sip of the water.  
"I know, I know. But I just can't go out there, not now. I'm still trying to figure out everything."  
"Like what, exactly?"  
"I'd rather not talk about it." Ginny turned away, staring at the flames in the fireplace.  
"Alright. I won't press the matter if you don't want to talk. But if there is anything you want to talk about, you know you can always come to me, right?" Hermione got up and opened the portrait hole.  
"Yea. Thanks, 'Mione." Ginny smiled as Hermione stepped through the portrait hole.  
'Maybe he really means it.' Ginny thought to herself. After a minute or two of thinking, Ginny took her quill pen and some parchment and started writing. Her pen made soft scratching noises as it sped across the parchment.  
Ginny finished and put her quill down. She folded the parchment in a peculiar way so that it wouldn't come undone. Getting up, she crept out of the common room and into the deserted corridor and set off to find the portrait of Sir Camelot, one of her dearest friends at Hogwarts.  
She stopped, out of breath and lightheaded, to find herself in front of a portrait with a stout knight in silver armor atop a majestic black dragon.  
"Ah! Miss Ginny! How are you and how may I assist you today?" said the stout little knight.  
"Hello Sir Camelot. I need a favor. Can you give this note to the portrait leading to the Head Boy's room? Tell him to give it to Draco Malfoy, please." Ginny said, handing Sir Camelot the note.  
"Certainly! Good-day to you, Ginny. Hyah!" Sir Camelot said, ushering his dragon forward, through to the other portraits.  
Ginny headed down to the Great Hall. Her hunger was finally getting to her and she thought the chances of seeing Draco there very slim. She reached the corridor that branched off to the Great Hall when the door started opening.  
'Oh no!' Ginny froze in place as Draco and his friend emerged from the Great Hall.  
"Don't forget, Draco, quidditch practice tomorrow!" said the red- haired boy next to him. He ran off the opposite direction and Draco turned towards Ginny.  
They both froze when their eyes met. It was the first time Draco had seen her since she was in the hospital wing.  
"Draco, I-"  
"No, Ginny. I wanted to apologize. I know you're probably trying to sort things out right now, but all I wanted to do was let you know how I feel."  
Ginny heard nothing more. Her vision became so blurry until it became nothing but a black void of emptiness. There was a loud ringing in her ear and she became dizzy to the point where she felt the whole world was spinning. Her body fell to the floor, rigid and ice-cold.  
"Ginny!"  
  
A/N: Hey, lookie! I got the chapter up! ^.^ Don't you just hate those climactic cliffies? Lol. Don't worry, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I get it all typed and edited, okies? Alright, thankies to my reviewer:  
  
rose petel :: Thanks. ^.^ It was freezing cold outside when I started writing so yea, lol. Anyways, about Draco and Gin, there will be a prequel explaining everything (such as why Draco and Gin have a certain connection with each other), I just haven't decided a plot for it yet. Well, thanks a bunch for the review, hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^.^  
  
P.S. Any ideas for a prequel plot are greatly appreciated and credit will be given to all who submitted ideas, thanks. ^.^ ::sparkz75@yahoo.com:: (or just leave a review, lol). 


	5. Chapter 5 : Food For Thought

Draco made his way to the kitchens, since he knew Ginny would be hungry when she came to, and he wasn't going to let her go until he thought she was well enough.  
He soon reached a rather large painting of a bowl of fruit and reached out to it. Shortly after tickling the pear, a handle appeared and Draco went inside. ...  
Horrible dreams raced through Ginny's mind as she slept on the soft sheets of Draco's bed:  
She stood, petrified, in the middle of a ring of Death Eaters; Voldemort's inner circle. She collapsed to her knees, fearing the worst, as one Death Eater stepped forward.  
"Avada Kedavra." A familiar voice hissed under the cloak hood.  
Ginny's eyes watered and she screamed in pain.  
Ginny's eyes shot open; she could still hear her scream reverberating in the room around her. She heard a soft hissing voice behind her.  
"Misssss Ginny! Are you alright?" said the portrait of a silver snake with the name 'Blair' written on the bottom of the frame.  
"What happened?" Ginny asked herself out loud.  
"You screamed something horrible in your sleep, then woke up. Mr. Malfoy will be worried when he hears about this." Blair said slowly so that Ginny could understand.  
"Oh." Was all Ginny said as she walked towards the bathroom.  
Ginny turned the knob with a green letter 'H' and a fourth so of the knob with a green 'C' on it. She slid off her clothes and got in for some much needed relaxation. She soaked her hair, then let herself slide underwater for a few moments. She came back up and popped a bubble playfully. A small smile appeared on her face for the first time in weeks.  
Draco stepped in through the portrait hole and put the assortment on food he had gotten on the corner of the bed.  
"Massssster Malfoy. While you were out, Missss Ginny had a most horrible nightmare." Blair said to Draco.  
"A nightmare? Of what?"  
"I don't know, why don't you assssk her when she gets out of the bath."  
"Alright. Well in any case, can you please find Granger and ask her to bring clothes up for Ginny?"  
"Right away." Blair bowed his head and disappeared.  
Draco lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a few moments but the sound of rushing water made him sleepy and he soon dozed off.  
Ginny turned the water off and pulled the plug, watching the water swirl down into the pipes. When all the water had drained, she got out and grabbed one of the fluffy green and silver towels. She wrapped it around herself like a dress and walked out to see Draco asleep on the bed where she had been before.  
Ginny smiled and sat down beside him. He looked so angelic when he was sleeping that she couldn't help but lean down and kiss him softly on the forehead. There was a knock at the portrait hole, so Ginny got up to answer it.  
"Hermione? How did you know I was here?" Ginny asked.  
"Blair and I are good friends, he told me the whole story. Here are your clothes and get better soon, ok?" Hermione said, giving Ginny a warm hug.  
"Thanks 'Moine. I will." Ginny took the clothes and went behind the changing screen. It was green, an emerald green that was rich in color, and had an elaborate silver snake design on it. Ginny admired the artwork as she got into the clothes Hermione had brought her.  
Ginny finished and stepped out from behind the screen to see that Draco had woken up. All she could do was smile and stare into Draco's silver eyes and wonder how nice it would be to stare into them everyday, knowing he was all hers.  
"Ginny," Draco said, breaking the silence between them, "I know you must be really confused right now, about everything that's happened."  
"No, actually, I've been thinking. I couldn't find a way to put my answer into words so this is it instead." Ginny leaned over to Draco and kissed him softly on the lips, letting it linger for a moment, and not a second longer.  
"Ginny?"  
"Yes."  
"Would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Draco asked, slightly blushing and smiled.  
"I would love to. But what would everyone think?"  
"I don't care anymore. When I'm with you, nothing and nobody else matters to me."  
Ginny smiled and kissed him again. She fell onto the bed beside Draco and fell asleep in his arms.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, I'm REALLY sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner. I've been extremely busy what with the end of freshman (HS not college) year coming up soon. I hope everyone likes this chapter, it took me a while to think it up. Anyways, I've been getting a lot of questions asking why Draco and Ginny fell in love so fast. I do intend to write a prequel to this and I'm making the plot now so just hold tight for a while.  
  
PLUGGED  
  
~duckiez143 **There will be a prequel, I'm creating the plot right now but I'm not going to start writing until after this story is done. It's one of those Star Wars things, teehee. ^.^  
  
~rose petel **Thanks for the review and for the sequel plot I'd love to hear it. I love hearing ideas people get from reading my work. ^.^  
  
//PLUGGED 


End file.
